


Swalla-la-la

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dear christ, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Face-Fucking, M/M, Phichit just wants that italian sausage, don't drink and fuck kiddos, or at least have a very in depth convo with your s/o about it, psa over, sorry - Freeform, what else can i possibly tag that would sum up this piece of sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: I can't lie, I listened to Swalla maybe twice before it switched over to Love on Top by Beyonce and it was a lot better that way. X"D





	Swalla-la-la

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Lord, who art in Heaven? How do I exit this sinning ship?

_Drank_

Phichit giggled as he and Celestino stumbled back to their hotel room together, his hands catching against Celestino’s larger ones as they waited for the elevator.

“You drank so much, Ciao Ciao,” Phichit laughed at his coach, watching the man lean against the wall beside the elevator. The Italian man narrowed his eyes at his student as he glanced around before shimmying forward. He wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning up until his lips brushed his ears. “Let’s hope you don’t get whiskey dick, love.”

“I tol’ you, ‘Chit.” Celestino slurred quietly, pushing his hands against his lover’s hips. “We’re not to fool around before you compete. I don’t want it to affect your skating.”

“Ah,” Phichit stepped back as the elevator dinged open, shaking his pointer finger at the older man. “But, it won’t affect me if it’s my throat that receives that dick lovin’.”

“You’re gon’ be the death of me.” Celestino told him as he swayed into the elevator, leaning against the wall as the Thai man pressed their floor number, the number lighting up. Phichit smirked slowly, pressing himself into his lover’s space, his thighs brushing against the insides of Celestino’s. “’Chit, I don’t want to affect your skating.”

“Like I said,” Phichit murmured hotly, pressing a kiss to his lover’s nose. His hands wandered down Celestino’s waist to press at his hips. He rubbed there, fingers stretched wide. “I don’t use my mouth to skate.”

Celestino groaned as Phichit mouthed at his neck, reaching a hand up to play with the end of his ponytail. Large hands came up to rest on the curve of Phichit’s ass, and the Thai man made a sound of content against his lover’s neck, arching up into those hands.

The elevator dinged when they arrived at their floor, and Phichit sprang away from Celestino before the doors opened to reveal an empty hallway. Giggling, he took the man’s hand and dragged them to their hotel room, pulling their card out of his back pocket in a rush.

As soon as that door was open, Phichit was ushering Celestino inside, pressing him against the door before it was even completely closed. He fumbled with his lover’s belt buckle, sinking to his knees in front of him. Celestino groaned softly, his hands falling to smooth through Phichit’s soft black hair as the younger man pulled his belt free from his pants.

“Can’t wait to swallow you down, Celestino.” Phichit whispered, turning sex-warmed eyes up towards him. He licked his bottom lip as he tugged the zipper of Celestino’s slacks down, his eyes flickering down before coming back up. “Can’t wait to feel you deep in my throat. Can’t wait to go to bed with a warm belly full of your come.”

The Thai man nuzzled his crotch, pressing wet kisses to the bulge beneath the fabric of his pants. He panted against the door, his head buzzing from the alcohol and the arousal coursing through his system. Phichit smirked up at him with those dark eyes, before tugging at the top of his dress pants. He shimmied them down Celestino’s legs, taking his boxers with them. Celestino stepped out of them, carefully, with a hand on each of Phichit’s shoulders, before the Thai man was flinging them away and pressing his hips back against the door again.

The wood was chilled against his hot skin and he shivered as Phichit’s warm hands ran up his thighs to wrap around his hips, fingers splayed out to touch as much skin as possible. He rubbed his nose against the vee of Celestino’s groin, pressing feathery kisses to the skin there before ducking down to press a kiss to the head of his dick.

Celestino let out a soft moan, his hand tangling in Phichit’s hair. The younger man grinned at his reaction before raising a hand to wrap around his cock, gently tugging before he pulled his palm away. Clearing his throat, he caught Celestino’s eyes and licked his palm, making sure to coat the area evenly. Maintaining eye contact, Phichit took hold of Celestino’s cock again, and leaned in to take the head into his mouth.

“Phichit,” Celestino grunted, his hand tightening in his lover’s hair. The Thai man hummed around his cock, moving down further as his other hand pulled at what wasn’t in his mouth. “Oh, love.”

Phichit pulled off after a moment, his lips already glistening with spit. “Wanna fuck my face, Daddy? Do you wanna come in my throat?”

“Y’know I do,” Celestino slurred, his hand coming around to press his thumb inside of Phichit’s mouth. The Thai man turned his head, sucking his thumb into his mouth and humming. Celestino groaned before tugging Phichit’s head forward with his other hand, pulling his mouth open with his thumb again. “Open wide, baby.”

Phichit did as asked, opening his mouth wide, and sticking his tongue out for Celestino to guide his cock back in. The head of his dick hit the back of Phichit’s throat and he gagged a little but took a deep breathe before leaning down to swallow him deeper.

“That’s right, baby,” Celestino groaned, tugging on his hair as his wet thumb smeared over his cheek. “Swalla Daddy down.”

Phichit made a muffled noise, before his nose hit Celestino’s pubic bone, his breath hot against Celestino’s skin. The Italian man moaned, leaning his head back against the hotel door as his lover started bobbing his head gently, in small, smooth motions. Tan hands came up to rest against his thighs as he thrusted into that wet mouth, softly at first before he pumped a little harder.

“You’re s’ good,” Celestino muttered, watching his dick slide in and out of Phichit’s dark red lips. Dark brown eyes looked up to meet his and he smiled, running his hands over his cheeks. “S’ good for Daddy, baby.”

Phichit groaned as Celestino picked up his pace, fucking deeper and deeper into his throat until he’d start to gag every once in a while. His hands tightened on Celestino’s thighs, his fingernails digging into the flesh.

“Gon’ come,” Celestino panted, tipping Phichit’s head back as he felt the knot in his stomach starting to tighten even more. “You ready, baby?”

Phichit blinked up at him, sucking harder around him as he pounded into his mouth. Celestino moaned, finding his release deep in his lover’s throat, his hands tight over the back of his head. He held him there until Phichit pinched harshly at his thigh with his fingernails.

Releasing his lover, he watched him pull back, his cheeks chubbed out with his come. He smirked, running a thumb over the stretched skin. “Swalla it all for me, baby.”

Phichit swallowed and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out as he panted for breath. Celestino groaned at the sight of his whitened tongue, before dropping to his knees in front of his lover, making the younger giggle wildly.

_Swalla-la-la_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!


End file.
